Frozen tears of a child and a Froslass
by Infinity-bassman1010
Summary: I am known as Mr. White by my colleague in team destruction but to my family I am known for my real name Derek White.    Though I should say the family that adopted me after my real parents died when I was only 10 years old.
1. The child

Chapter 1 Frozen tears of a child and a Froslass the tale of Mr. White's past part one.

I am known as Mr. White by my colleague in team destruction but to my family I am known for my real name Derek White.

Though I should say the family that adopted me after my real parents died when I was only 10 years old.

We live just south of Snow Point City I loved it there snowing almost every day and I would play in the snow every day with my two Pokemon Pachirisu and Togepi.

My dad was 30 and was usually working in a lumber yard a lot but he always find the time to be with me and my mother.

My mother was 28 and made fashionable yet warm winter clothing at a clothing store in Snow point city.

Both of my parents love each other very dearly and they love me as much what more could a 10-year-old boy could ask for.

Nothing I was truly happy that is...Until that fateful day my life changed forever.

The 17th of November was a day that I wouldn't forget.

My parents and I went on our usual ski trip I had always loved skiing down the small hill around my home but it was much more fun here than at our house.

We have spent just two hours on the mountainside skiing and was now resting on a small hill near the top of the mountain my Pachirisu Togepi and I were making snow angels in the snow while my mother and father were drinking hot cocoa.

After they had finished drinking their hot cocoa they told me that they were going to call it a day and head back to the cabin to warm-up for a few hours and then head to the ski slopes again.

But before we were going to slide down the hill my mother decided that she wanted to get a picture of all of us she set up the tripod for the camera and set the timer.

All of us quickly stood in front of the camera I stood in between my mother and father while my Pokemon stuck their heads out of my coat and all of us smile as the camera took a picture.

I did not know...That it would be the last time I'll ever see them again...Shortly after taking the picture all of us started skiing downhill I was a little bit ahead of my parent's.

As we were skiing downhill, I suddenly felt colder all of a sudden I stopped and so did my parents I felt the wind blow hard and I looked up to the sky and saw a blue bird high in the sky flying past me followed by dark clouds behind it.

I did not know what type of Pokemon it was but seeing it made me feel afraid for some reason before long I heard a small rumbling noise behind me.

I turned around to see my parents do the same thing all of us saw snow sliding down the mountain.

And came towards us my parents looked back at me and told me to ski as fast as I could and I did just that my parents were still behind me.

And I could still hear the rumbling behind me getting louder and louder until.

...I can't remember what happened after that...  
but when I came to I was buried in snow I could not move anything except my arms and my head.

I tried yelling for help but I could hear nothing suddenly my coat shifted slightly inside like something was in it I quickly unzipped it.

My Pachirisu and Togepi slid out of my coat I had almost forgotten about them I smiled in relief and they help me dig myself out from the hole I was stuck in.

We were still buried in the snow and I did not know which way that we were supposed to dig I started to cry not knowing what was going to happen to me.

And my Pachirisu and Togepi went back in my coat and they started crying as well and all three of us slowly drifted to sleep.

*I did not know how long we slept, it could have been minutes or it could have been hours I did not know.*

For how long I didn't know all three of us woke up feeling colder than before my stomach growled.

I went through my pockets to see if I can find something to eat, I found three small packs of butter crackers some berries and I found my small container of hot cocoa which was probably cold by now but it was a relief to find it.

I quickly divided the food between me and my two Pokemon and started eating, it was a small meal but was something to be grateful for after we had finished.

Just as I was going asleep again I heard a noise, I quickly lifted my head back up and herded it again and again I yelled as loud as I could.

And so did my Pokemon and the noise stopped I was praying that whoever it was would hear us all three of us yelled again and the noise started coming towards us.

This time the noise stopped right above us and I started hearing a booming noise like someone talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying I yelled again.

And I started hearing digging noise he or she was digging towards us, it seemed like forever as I was waiting for whoever it was to get me and my Pok mon out of here, chucks of snow fell on my head.

I looked up at the ceiling and I back away from the snow was falling and suddenly he or she fell through the ceiling and was covered by snow I went over to.

And saw that it was a Pokemon that I had seen once before it was an Absol it looked at me with its red eyes and tilted its head a little bit surprised to see me and said "Absol?"

Pachirisu and Togepi walk towards it and started talking to it in their language I didn't understand what was going on or what they were saying at the time but I hope that this Absol would get us out of here.

The Absol shook its head in agreement to my Pokemon and it walked behind me pushed me forward to where it entered from,  
Absol looked up and let out a fearsome roar moments later a long brown robe slid down the hole.

I picked up my Pokemon and put them back into my coat and I wrapped the rope around me, and Absol pulled on the robe twice and it slowly pulled me up, I grabbed onto Absol tightly.

And all four of us were slowly going up, a few moments later we were out of that hole I let go of Absol when we were back on solid ground again.

I could feel the icy wind blowing all around me it was a terrible snowstorm, as I lifted my head up and was going to thank the Absol.

And also ask the Absol if it could help us get out of this snowstorm as well, when I suddenly saw two big Pokemon in front of me, I lived here long enough to know what kind of Pokemon they were.

They were...The biggest one on the left was an Abomasnow and floating next to it was a Glalie, I stood there looking at them and I was terrified, both of them stepped aside.

To reveal a small creature, it floated towards me I had never seen a Pokemon like it before, it had a red bow around its body, small horns on the top of its head.

And it looked at me with its icy blue eyes and it said in a small voice "Froslass" I had never seen such a beautiful Pokemon in my life I said to it.

It smiled at me and slowly reached its left hand out to me and said "lass" I reached my hand out and grabbed its hand... It felt cold when I touch it.

And I walked with it, the other Pokemon followed behind me I felt a little scared but I thought this Pokemon must be their leader and as long as I was with it I would be fine.

A few minutes later I found myself entering a small cave that was covered in ice Even though it was cold in here it was a lot warmer compared to the outside.

Which it continued pouring down snow not even leading up in the leaks The Froslass let me deeper into the cave while the other ice Pokemon stood at the entrance.

They did not want to go inside or because they couldn't fit through the small cave entrance, the Absol was still following behind me.

The deeper we went the warmer it felt we stopped at a dead end and Froslass let go of my hand and pointed to a small circle depression in the floor filled with green leafs and said "Froslass" "Fros".

I was halfway to the small depression on the floor with the leaf's in it when I stopped and walked back to her and hugged her and said thank you very much for saving me and my friends.

*I may not have been able to understand her at all but I could guess more or less right.*

I walked back and lay down in the small pile of leafs and immediately fell fast asleep, the Froslass floated there blushing ever so slightly from the unexpected hug she had just gotten.

She floated over to him and patted him on the head and said in a whisper "Fros".

Before she floated back to the entrance she talked with Absol for a few minutes and after words she had a worried look on her face and said to Absol "Fros" "lass" "Froslass"?

The Absol nodded its head and walked to the back of the cave and lay next to him while he was sleeping, the Froslass immediately floated to the entrance where.

The other two ice Pokemon were and she said in a commanding voice "lass" "Froslass"!

The two Pokemon step aside from the entrance and she floated past them and they followed closely behind her into the snowstorm...=}


	2. Her Frozen tears

Chapter 2 Frozen tears of a child and a Froslass.

The tale of Mr. White's past part two.

I am known as Mr. White by my colleague in team destruction but to my family I am known for my real name Derek White.

Though I should say the family that adopted me after my real parents died when I was only 10 years old.

As I slowly started to wake up I felt rather warmer than I did before, as I open my eyes I could see white hair in front of my face, as I slowly sat up I could see that it was the Absol from before.

The Absol immediately opened its eyes and turned her head to look at him and said in a sleepy voice "sol?" I smiled and said "morning two you to!"

As I started to get up I felt that Pachirisu and Togepi were not inside my coat, I looked back at Absol and asked where are they? she pointed with her claw where the front entrance was located and said ab sol bs absol

I see so the blizzard has stopped and they re playing outside. she nodded her head and started to get up and stretch her limbs for a moment then walked out of the small depression in the floor with the leaf's and started walking towards the front of the cave.

hey! wait for me! I said as I quickly get up and following after her.

Halfway to the entrance Absol stopped and waiting for me.

As I caught up to her I saw that Froslass was floating towards Absol from the entrance of the cave and she was holding something in her small hands and was talking to Absol about something.

As I walked up to Froslass she placed it behind her back, Absol shook her head and said sol abs then walked past Froslass to the entrance of the cave.

What did you find? I asked her Froslass was hesitant and started back away from me but I asked please Froslass show me? she floated back towards me and showed me the object she was hiding.

Froslass held out a camera to me that had a slight crack on its lens, but I recognized it and slowly took it from her small hands.

And quickly flipped it over and press the display button on the back of it it .it showed me the picture of, of mother, father, and me.

...Almost everything I loved in my life was now gone my heart felt like it had shattered into pieces.

...I realized I would never see them again.

I went down on my knees and started crying while holding onto the camera tightly.

Froslass felt extremely guilty, she now wishes she never found that camera in the first place.

"Fros" she said sadly, she floated over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace and said in a low whisper "Froslass."

I felt cold drops hitting my head and I looked up.

To see that she was crying a little bit,  
except her tears turn to ice and fell off her face.

I put the camera in my coat pocket and held on to her and I started crying even more.

...Her body felt as cold as ice ...but I felt warm inside and safe with her.

"Lass" "Froslass" she said warmly and she leaned down and gently kissed me on my hand.

...Her lips were very cold when she kissed my hand.

...At the time I didn't know what she said to me but after hearing it, I felt that everything will be okay.

I looked up at Froslass eyes and saw a gleam in her eyes that I did not noticed before.

*I thought it was nothing but little did I know that it would not be the last time I would see that gleam in her eyes.*

two weeks later

...a few things in my life did change, but not much.

I lived with Froslass and her friends as long as I could but I started to miss my old home.

and so I slowly made my way back home ...of course not alone...Froslass and her friends became very attached to me.

Even though I was not one of their kind, they still treat me as if I was one.

That more than anything filled the empty space in my heart after my mother and father died.

I found the old house was still in good condition I had only been gone for about two weeks.

Though when I had reached the front door I had forgotten that my dad and mom had the key to the house.

I was starting to grow worried but I have a suddenly had an idea I looked back at Froslass.

And asked her if she could go through things since she was part ghost.

Froslass nodded her head and before I could ask her.

She went through the front door like it was nothing and a moment later the handle on the door turned.

And they stand or should say floating in front of the open door was Froslass with a smile on her face.

Good job Froslass! I said to her she blushed slightly and she motioned for us all to come in and she close the door behind us.

All of the Pok mon were wandering around in the house looking at things they'd never seen before.

Froslass was looking at a small figurine of a ballerina dancer on the table in the kitchen.

It felt so good to be back in my house again ...but the memories of my mother and father s death poured back into me, and I wiped my eyes a little bit.

Froslass felt his sadness and floated behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and asked "lass"?

He took a deep breath and exhale and try his best not to reflect on the past and said to her yeah, I'm okay.

She knew that he was lying, before she let it go of his neck she leaned close to his ear and said "Fros."

I held onto her arm for a moment longer with my hand and said I know, thank you.

She let go of my neck and started looking around the room.

With the other Pok mon as well but she would always float back to look at the little ballerina dancer on the table.

While they were looking around I decided it was high time that I get this place warm up a little.

I grabbed a few pieces of wood from outside and put them into the stove and put a few pieces of newspaper and struck a match.

And waited for it to catch the kindling on fire once that was done I closed the stove door.

30 minutes later the house did get a little bit warmer but I made sure not to get it too hot.

After all I did not want my ice Pok mon to melt or grown uncomfortable.

Thankfully it didn't seem to bother them at all.

Absol was especially happy about it being warmer, She, Pachirisu and Togepi laid in front of the stove and quickly fell asleep.

It didn't take long for the others to go to sleep as well, Abomasnow fell asleep on the couch in the living room.

And Glalie oddly enough was lying on the ground next to the stove.

I hope and pray that when I woke up the next day that I would not find a melted puddle where it had once been.

Froslass had been nodding her head a few times but she kept awake, though I did not why at the time.

And so she and I were the only ones awake in the house, I yawned loudly and looked back at Froslass who looked as tired and sleepy as I was.

I smiled to her and said goodnight to her and started walking up stairs to my room to sleep.

...Unbeknownst to me she following me up stairs

The room felt warmed since I had left the door open earlier that day I went into the small bathroom in my room.

And changed into my pajamas and turned off the light in the bathroom and got into my bed.

Just as I was about to close my eyes to sleep, I saw something in front of the open door to the hallway.

I turned on the light and saw that it was Froslass, want the matter? I asked her can't sleep?

She nodded her head and I smiled at her and asked do you want to sleep with me tonight?

She nodded her head again and this time I noticed that she had a gleam in her eyes for a moment but it quickly fade away.

She floated over to him and stopped just a foot to my bed and looked at me.

She blushed a little bit and turned around and was just about to float away from him.

When he suddenly reached out and grabbed her by her right hand and said please Froslass, don't go.

His hand felt, so warm Froslass thought to herself but at the same time she felt guilty for letting her emotions get the better of her.

Before he came along into her life she felt empty inside.

But when she was around him she felt so happy.

He slowly pulled her back to him and turned her around so that she was now face to face with him.

She couldn't help but admire his eyes, they were an ice blue like her own except they were a darker blue.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed like that for about five minutes or so.

He broke the silence and said in a calm voice I think I know what's bothering you Froslass.

She quickly looked up at him sharply.

He smiled at her and said I know you have been worried about me lately, and he bent his head down. and kissed her on her cheek.

Froslass felt like she was about to melt on the spot from that one simple kiss on her cheek.

*It was a small kiss that lasted only a few seconds but to her it felt like a minute.*

And he said to her I'll try to not let it bother me.

He and Froslass went to sleep shortly after that,  
he still had her wrapped in his arms and she too had him in her arms as well.

He whispered to her and said goodnight Froslass.

Just as I closed my eyes and started to fell unconscious I could have sworn I heard her say goodnight, Derek ...=}

I m so sorry it took so long but as you know it is very difficult for writers not only to write stuff but also inspiration and it can take a write a long time for them to finish something, hopefully it shouldn t take too long for the next chapter hopefully =}

No flames or face the wrath of the infinity clan, have a lovely day...=}


	3. What am I?

Chapter 3 Frozen tears of a child and a Froslass.

The tale of Mr. White's past part three.

I am known as Mr. White by my colleague in team destruction but to my family I am known for my real name Derek White.

Though I should say the family that adopted me after my real parents died when I was only 10 years old.

Six years have passed since my parent s death, but to me it seemed like it was still just yesterday when it happened, but thanks to Froslass and her friends I have been able to overcome the loss of my parent's.

I was also able to get a job in snow point city at a clothing store, and just like my mom I was gifted of making very fashionable yet warm winter clothing.

But to be honest I didn't want to make the clothing, but it was the only job that would make good money at the time, so from 1:00 PM to 6:00 PM I would be at the clothing store designing, selling, and making sure our clothing fashion was what the people wanted.

...Actually that is how I met my friend Angela, she was a regular customer at the store, checking to see what was hot.

Angela was a Pokemon trainer that was a specialist in the region for using ice type Pokemon, other than the gym leader in snow point city.

She always liked my clothing designs and wood often want to talk to me during my breaks at the clothing store, she would want to know what was hot today or show me magazines that wood show the newest clothing designs in other regions.

Angela and I soon became good friends, at times that I was not at the clothing store, she would visit me at my home to make sure that I was okay.

Froslass and I have become very close as well these past four years, but Froslass was not warming up to Angela very much at first, but when Angela gave Froslass a glass figurine of a ballerina dancer she warmed up to Angela very nicely.

It was only a few days before my 16 birthday that Froslass started to act a little, different. 


End file.
